


Screw Vlad

by TheOwlOfTheNight



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOwlOfTheNight/pseuds/TheOwlOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical  summer afternoon with friends sounds like a pretty good idea, until you get sucked into a different world. Follow the journey of three fan girls, one with a Vlad obsession, another with a ghost obsession, and lastly one with a teenage boy obsession.</p><p>----------</p><p>I'm  writing this work in response to a negative feedback I got from a fanfiction I wrote. It stated that I had made a self insert story instead of a fan character. So instead of getting upset, I decided to write one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this work in response to a negative feedback I got from a fanfiction I wrote. It stated that I had made a self insert story instead of a fan character. So instead of getting upset, I decided to write one!

It was Summer vacation and nothing could go wrong. Me and my two best friends were out walking down town for some ice-cream. Having nothing else to do and no actual summer plans, we spent the whole day shopping and eating. What else would three young ladies do on their first day of freedom together? 

I was wearing my new green beret, a sleeves ruffled striped blouse, worn out skinny jeans , and knee high buckled boots. My friend Irene wore a ‘I heart NY’ tank top, short shorts, and old pairs of sneakers. And finally, my friend Taylor wore a torn up t-shirt with a tank top underneath, torn up skinny jeans, and biker boots. 

Irene and I, both eighteen, look just like twins. With long black hair, black frame glasses, brown eyes, pale skin, and similar birthmarks on our right hand. The only difference we have is the fact that I’m on the fat side, and she’s super skinny. 

Taylor, on the other hand, didn't look a thing like us.She has blond hair with pink highlights, tan skinned, blue eyes, and average weight. She was in her second year of college and was twenty-one. She also had the cutest button nose, while Irene and I had crooked noses; ‘witches noses’ is what Taylor tells us we have. 

As we were making a turn at a street, a bright blue light flashed in front of us. Screaming, the void sucked as in, and we were being hurling to who knows where.

Suddenly we found ourselves being thrown out of the sky and falling to the ground, and man does it hurt when you’re at the bottom of the pile.

“Get off me.” I elbowed who ever was on top of me. 

“Ow!” Taylor shouted and rolled on her side making Irene topple on top of me.

Standing up, Irene fell off of me.

“Where are we?” I asked looking around then stopped to stare at the huge sign that stated: Amity Park, A Nice Place To Live!

“Are we…in a cartoon?” Irene blinked not believing it. 

“Hey there’s something on your back Jeanette.” Taylor pointed out.

“Yeah, there is.” Irene nodded.

“What, what is it?” I reached towards my back trying to reach what it was but, Irene pulled it off before I did though.

“It’s a letter and a key.” Irene was holding the two things up.

“What’s the letter say?” Taylor asked looking over Irene’s shoulder.

“Gee, I don’t know, let my x-ray vision kick in.” Irene sarcastically muttered while unfolding the paper. She began reading it out loud. 

“Dear Girls, Welcome to Amity Park! Sorry to pick you up on such short notice, but I needed your help desperately. I left you all with a key to your new apartment, the address is Treeleaf Street Apartment 21. Inside your apartment you’ll find suitcases with your names on it, and letters inside that will tell you your mission. Good luck and please don’t fail me. Signed CW”

“Well then…we finally get to live on our own.” I shrugged trying to be positive. Irene and Taylor just gave me a look.

Finding the apartment was kind of hard. Taylor kept running away to find Danny and hug the guy to death. Irene was trying to track down a ghost. Then there was me, trying to get us to ‘accidentally’ go to the Mayor’s Office. Just to see if it was post Phantom Planet…Ok I just wanted to go see Vlad, sue me.

When we finally got the apartment, we were kind of shocked to see that it was one of those small one floor complex. Inside we were relieved that it wasn’t so tiny. Two bedrooms, living room, kitchen, and a bathroom with a shower, and it was furnished. All bed rooms already had a beds with sheets, the master bed room had an extra bed and a drawer with a mirror. The living room had a couch, loveseat, coffee table, TV, and one of those ornament lamps. The kitchen didn’t have a table, which sucked, and the shower curtain in the bathroom looked old. Throwing our shopping bags we had to the ground, we all went to our suitcases.

The suitcases were all on the beds. Taylor’s was in the small room, while Irene’s and mine were in the master bedroom. My suitcase was the bed on the right that was, while Irene’s was on the left. Opening my case, I noticed the clothing inside, they were mostly what a business woman would wear. Long skirts, stockings, garter belts, long sleeved collared shirts, and fancy hair clips. The letter was stuffed in an inner pocket filled with dress shoes. Pulling it out I began to read it. 

Jeanette, your little obsession with Vlad may make your mission seem like a wish come true. I need you become his secretary’s assistant in order to get close to him. From there you can do whatever your hearts desires, just don’t get fired. And don’t worry about competition for the job, that’s been taken care of.

I laughed covering my face with the letter. I get to be around Vlad, without stalking him. Hell yeah that’s awesome. Maybe I can get the guy laid finally, I mean that guy really needs to get laid. Why else would he be so uptight and crazy?

Irene was squealing in delight. “I get to go ghost hunting!” Then she groaned. “But I have to work with the Fenton’s. Man, Jack is like annoying, but Maddie is kind of cool.” She looked like she was at war with her inner self. 

Taylor slammed open the door and came in huffing. “I need to work at the Nasty Burger, just because he didn’t really have a mission for me. That’s so not fair.” She laid down on my bed whining. “What do you guys get to do?”

“Work with the Fenton’s as an assistant.” Irene said.

“Become a secretary assistant.” I smiled.

“You guys get to be assistants?” Taylor sat up pouting. “Not fair.” She crossed her arms. “I’m the older one, I should have gotten the cool job. Like, I know Irene loved the idea to hunt ghost ever since this cartoon came out, but you a secretary Jeanette? What’s up with that?…Wait” She gave a smirk. “It has to do with something with Vlad doesn’t it? But wait, ew! He’s like twenty years older than you!” She scrunched up her face. 

“Age doesn’t matter!” I stuck out my tongue.

“For what? Love or obsession?” Irene teased.

“Shut up guys.” I hid my smiling face in the letter.

“Man you’re gross Jeanette.” Taylor stood up. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m going get that dumb application for Nasty Burger.” She walked out.

“Yeah, I’m gonna see when I can get in for an interview.” I said walking to the living room where the phone and phonebook was.

“Hold up, I want to use the phone first!” Irene yelled after me.

“Yeah, no.” I rushed to the phone on the coffee table before being tackled to the ground.


	2. Having Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the free life like without a job?

Applying the last bit a makeup on my face, I pressed my lips together to even the lipstick. Irene left wearing a pink and white jumpsuit, and Taylor left for her interview.

Looking at the clock on the on the wall, I saw that I had half an hour left. Taylor literally stopped anyone wearing a watch this morning, just to see if we had the right time. Putting on heels and putting my hair in a bun with a silver hair pin. I winked at myself in the mirror for good measures.

My first interview for a job, and it's in a cartoon. I had to laugh at myself a bit for that. How many people can say they got hired by a cartoon character without being high?

Walking up to the Mayor’s Office, I finally noticed that I was shaking. My palms were sweaty, and a girl blond dressed in a nice blue dress came running out crying. Yep, I can see myself totally getting hired in a place like this.

Entering the building kind of shocked me. I was suspecting Vlad’s face to be plastered all over the place. Instead I see a nice big room with a waiting section , a water fountain and two doors. One labeled ‘Mayor’s Office’ and the other ‘Unisex Bathroom'. Walking further inside, I noticed there were people sitting down. While a middle aged woman dressed in brown and some suited up guy were talking at her desk. Deciding to sit down in an empty chair, I noticed everyone glaring at me, or smirking. Guess they either thought I was competition or not.

Seconds later the guy talking to the lady shot up and yelled. “If you don’t hire me, I will make sure my father will get you fired from this place.”

The lady, who I guess is Vlad’s secretary, just took a sip from her coffee mug and grabbed her clipboard. “Yowl Peterson.” She called out.

He stomped out angrily while another guy took his place sitting in front of the lady.

Throughout the whole day someone either yells or breaks down crying, and the secretary just calls whoever was next. Everyone sitting down just glared at each other, mostly at me though. I heard someone whisper ‘That fat chick doesn’t stand a chance.’

Well sucks for them, this fat chick knows she’s getting the job.

One by one they all left jobless, then it came down to me, and the secretary looked ready to to explode. She was starting to mutter things like : ‘lousy teens’ ‘publicity isn’t found in a job like this’ ‘Why did Vlad Masters have to be Mayor?’. Looking at the clipboard she sighed.

“James Tinny.” She said. “James Tinny.” She repeated again. “Funny, thought the guy really had a chance.” She checked the clipboard. “Thank god it’s only one last person…Jeanette Velia.”

Walking up to her table, I noticed how she eyed me. She sort of looked confused.

“Um…hi.” I said, smiling nervously.

“Hello Miss. Velia, why do you think you deserve this job?” She asked with a professional voice.

Thinking for a while, I think I said the most stupidest thing ever. The lady’s face seemed like I did. “I don’t.”

“Then why did you come in for a job interview?” She asked.

“Just for the experience.” I shrugged.

“You’re not the daughter of some famous business woman or man are you?” She raised a brow.

“Nope.”

Then Vlad’s voice came through the speaker next to her.

“Lilith, please bring me copies of today’s papers.”

Lilith sighed and pulled out an envelope labeled ‘Errand Money’ from under the desk. “Alright, for a test run I want you to go out and buy a copy of each Amity Park and local news paper. Got it?” She slapped a crisp ten dollar bill in my hand.

“Yes, ma’am.” I nodded. This was going to be easy!

Walking outside, I noticed the closest news paper stand was just down the street. Then I saw Irene with some sort of gun shooting at a ghost! She ran down the street towards me firing at will. I had to jump into the bushes of a house to get out of her way.

“Sorry!” She yelled still chasing the ghost. Then a screech of tires rumbled through the air as the Fenton SUV went after her.

Getting out the bush I smoothed out my skirt. Mak my waying to the stand I bought one of each paper after some kids and teens bought magazines. The salesman was nice enough to put them in a paper bag so they wouldn’t get ruined.

Rushing back to the Office I noticed Lilith typing away at her computer. Clearing my throat she finally looked up then at the clock above the door. “That was quick.” She said, then went back to typing.

“Should I, uh, give these to the mayor?” I asked holding the bag.

“Well I’m going to have to introduce you one way or the other.” She took a sip from her coffee while still typing.

Taking that for a ‘yes,’ my heart started beating fast as I made my way to the mayor’s office. Knocking , I entered noticing that Vlad’s office looked the same like in the cartoon. Except papers were piled high on his desk and was he skimming and scribbling at them.

“Why Lilith, that’s the time you ever knocked. Are you finally learning some manner?" He looked up smirking, then he frowned when he saw me. “You’re not Lilith.”

Smiling nervously I came out with, “Sorry to disappoint you. So where do you want these papers?” I raised the bag.

“Just, just over there on the floor.” He waved his pen at a spot on the floor. “And may I ask, who you are?”

“Just the new secretary assistant.” I put the bag down. “Jeanette Velia.”

“Yes well, welcome aboard Miss Velia.” Vlad went back to his papers.

Smiling I walked out the door. I got to talk with Vlad!

“Get that creepy smile off your face, and take your new ID card.” Lilith pulled out a plastic card with a clip.

It was official, I work for Vlad. Well technically for Lilith, but still it’s pretty awesome.

\---------------------------------

Walking back to the apartment with a spare key, there were two on the coffee table, I opened the door to find Irene laying face first on the ground, and Taylor sleeping on the couch.

“My legs hurt.” Irene mumbled into the floor.

“My feet hurt.” I kicked my heels into the kitchen walking bare foot towards the loveseat.

“So many ghosts are roaming around this place.” She pushed herself up. “I only ended up catching two though.” She sat next to me.

“Lilith treated me like a mule. I never knew a person could drink at least twenty cups of coffee without a bathroom break.” Irene’s look told me she didn’t know who I was talking about. “Vlad’s secretary.” I explained.

“Oh,” Irene nodded, “Vlad has a secretary?” she arched a brow.

“Yeah, she could probably type out twenty-two pages of research in just a minute.” I rubbed my feet. “All I did was go get her coffee, and send copies or files to Vlad, but man that’s a lot walking for one day.”

“Try catching a flying ghost on foot.” Irene rubbed her calves.

“Why don’t you tell the Fenton’s to make a ghost catching bike?” I asked.

Irene looked at me like I grew two heads. “That’s the most awesome idea ever.”

We ended up sleeping after that.

The ringing of the phone woke me up. Sitting up, a sharp pain shot through my neck. Looking around I saw Taylor was gone and Irene was still sleeping. The phone rang again. Getting up I walked towards the phone rubbing my stiff neck.

“Hello?” I asked on the phone.

“Yes hello,” A females voice came through. “I’m looking for a Irene Redheart.”

“She’s sleeping at the moment.” Scratching my head my brain started whirring. Who was I talking to?

“Oh good, I thought she was kidnapped by ghosts.” The woman’s, no wait Maddie! Maddie was talking. “Well when she wakes up can you tell her to come over, we’re just about to test a new invention!”

“I will Mrs. Fenton,” I yawned. “speaking of invention, Irene and I thought of a good one last night.”

“Oh, what was it?” She asked.

“A smaller vehicle used for ghost catching. Like a bike, or something, that …has more access to it's surroundings. Just so it can catch up to fast ghosts and stuff .” I tried my best to make it sound like a well thought out plan.

“That actually sounds like a pretty good idea…Jack, oh Jack!” The line went dead.

The phone’s index box flashed the number two. Clicking the play button, the machine's voice woke up Irene.

 _You have two voice mails. First one sent today at five twenty-five. “Miss. Velia its Lilith. Today you got lucky, Mr. Masters had_ a meeting and I won’t _need_ you until ten sharp _today.” End of message. Second message sent today at eight thirty-one. “This is the manager_ of _Nasty_ Burger calling in. Taylor Smith you got the job _and you can start tomorrow. You can pick up your uniform today.” End of messages._

Looking at the clock in the door less kitchen. I had less than an hour to get ready for work. Running towards the bedroom, I grabbed my suitcase and pulled out clean clothes. I heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door open.

Running towards the bathroom I shouted at the girls. “Taylor you got the job get your uniform, Irene go to the Fenton’s!”

I think my quick shower broke all the laws of physics because I had fifteen minutes left. We didn’t have a hair dryer and my hair was still soaking wet, and my feet still hurt. So I grabbed a hair tie and squeezed as much water as i could from my hair . Towel drying my hair I quickly put it in a messy, yet neat looking, bun. I threw on a bit of eyeliner to look sharp, and to not like a total train wreck. Going into the kitchen I grabbed my heels, spare key, and ran out.

Making my way to the office, I noticed Lilith was outside smoking. Well now I know why we haven’t seen her on TV.

“You’re early.” She said looking at me. Throwing the cigarette away, she walked inside. Following her to her desk, she handed me a stack of folders. “I want you to file these in the cabinet labeled ‘Lawsuits’ in the Mayor’s Office.” She grabbed a soup mug filled with coffee and took a swig. “Don’t mess up.” She went straight to her computer.

Walking in Vlad’s office I noticed a big fat cat laying on his desk. Ignoring it, I went straight to putting the folders away. Slamming the cabinet shut I heard a hissing. Turning around I see Maddie, the cat, fur on end baring her teeth at me.

“Sorry Maddie. I‘ll try to be quiet next time.” I swear she gave me the ‘you better’ look. Guess Vlad isn’t as crazy as I thought, that cat does look smart.

Walking out of the office I notice Vlad came in looking dead tired. I think he said something about sleeping in.

“You better go get the Mayor a coffee, make it strong.” Lilith handed me a twenty.

Walking outside, I noticed that everyone looked like a zombie. As I stepped into Lilith’s favourite coffeehouse, everyone inside was jumpy from the caffeine. Ordering a black coffee with skim milk, I high tailed it from there fast.

Making it back to the office I went to the Mayor’s office to see Vlad laying his head on his desk. “Someone is in dying verge for coffee.” I said holding the cup towards him.

“Or sleep.” He grumbled slowly getting up. Looking at the coffee he reluctantly grabbed the foam cup. Taking a sip he slowly smiled. “Ah, skim milk. How did you know?”

“Took a wild guess.” I shrugged.

“Well thank you Miss…” Vlad blinked then scowled. “Cinnamon sticks, I seem to have forgotten your name.”

“Velia, Jeanette Velia.” Smiling I walked out of his office.

Lilith gave me a dirty look. “He’s old.” She told me before going back to typing.

“Old and ripe.” I came back with.

She busted out laughing. “Girlie, you’re asking to be punished.” She picked up her mug and frowned. “And I just found you a punishment.”


	3. Death Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got to rethink my job options...

It’s been a week since me and my friends have been sucked into the Danny Phantom cartoon. No one has noticed my enlarged calves, which shows how much time we spend together. Irene goes ghost hunting on her new Fenton three thousand cycle. Which is a slick white motorcycle with ghost catching weapons. Taylor works at the Nasty Burger everyday of the week, except Sundays. And they both meet Danny Fenton,except me.

Turns out I don’t really get breaks, unless you count coffee breaks . I work from six in the morning to four in the afternoon, every single day. Except Sundays of course. Lilith, who I have to call Ms. Rusebag, works me until I feel like dying in a ditch. Other than all that, it’s great. I get to talk to Vlad, all day is coffee break, and Maddie sleeps on my shoulders when I file papers. Did I mention I get to talk to Vlad?

Lilith finds it creepy that I like Vlad, but she only rolls her eyes at me. She also says things like, ‘He’s older then dirt,’ ‘It’s because he’s rich,’ and my favorite, ‘I swear I know why you took the job'. I’m pretty sure she hates me, but at least she hasn’t fired me.

Walking back to the office from a coffee run, I held a carton with three coffee cups : A vanilla cappuccino, a regular with skim, and a regular. It was in the middle of spring, and spring love was in the air. It seemed like every couple in town was outside holding hands, or kissing. Ignoring them, I walked into the building that was filled with shouting.

 

Flinching as Vlad and Lilith were yelling at each other, I took a sip from my cappuccino.

“I can’t believe you decided to go fund anti-nature projects, and not this weeks couples night carnival!” Lilith yelled.

“It is not anti-nature, it is money making building production!” Vlad yelled back.

“Both could have brought in the same amount of money, but guess what?!” Lilith shouted. “One of them costs less to fund!” 

“You women are unbelievable.” Vlad huffed.

Lilith’s jaw dropped opened. “You son of a…you just won’t do couple’s night because you’re a lonely, bitter old man!” She stormed to her desk grabbing both remaining coffees from me. “If you weren’t my boss, I would have ended you.”

Vlad looked at Lilith with shock, then anger. He went to his office and slammed the door. 

Sitting down, I drank the last of my cappuccino.

I knew Lilith was mad, because she was planning to take her new boyfriend to the carnival. She was looking forward to it, even told me about the new outfit that she was going to wear.

Lilith grabbed a huge folder filled with papers, and slammed on her desk. “Go take these to sir loves a lot, and make sure he reads it all.”

Walking into the office, I noticed Vlad was sitting at his desk with an angry look. Maddie was laying on his lap until she saw me with the huge folder. Jumping on the floor she walked towards me, waiting for me to kneel and let her on shoulders.

Vlad just glared at the folder. “It’s for me isn’t it?” He growled.

“Yep.” I put the folder on his desk, while Maddie pawed at my legs disappointingly. 

Vlad grumbled as he opened the folder and began looking over it. 

Just standing at his desk was boring. Maddie decided to sleep on my feet, and Vlad just kept looking through the folder. Folding my arms, I clenched my hands feeling an itch on my back. Ignore it, I looked out the window seeing a few ghosts go past. Even saw pair of glowing green eyes floating around. Floating eyes?

A scream was building up, but I held it in. A small squeak come out of me instead. Thankfully Vlad didn’t hear it, but Maddie sure did. She started to hiss at the window and jumped towards it. Now that caught Vlad’s attention.

His breath came visible, then he scowled. Looking at me, he gave a sweet smile. “Ms. Velia, you can leave now.” 

Biting my lip I debated on leaving or not, but I didn’t want to miss out on whatever Vlad was going to do. “No can do,” I shook my head. “until you read all the papers Mr. Masters.” I said with my most serious voice. 

Vlad just kept smiling. “I’ll read them, scouts honor.” He held one hand up and the other in over his chest. 

“I really doubt you were a boy scout, sir.” I raised an eyebrow. I laughed inside imaging a mini Vlad in a boy scout uniform.

“Really Plasmius, can’t even make a simple secretary scram.” A voice came from behind me.

Turning around I came face to chest with Skulker. Looking up I wanted to scream and was about to wet myself. He looked more mechanical and scary close up. 

Skulker looked down at me with a smirk. “Boo.” He said. 

Shrieking, I fell back landing on my butt. Looking up I see Skulker laughing at me.

Maddie came to my aid and started hissing at him.

“Skulker, my secret identity is suppose to be a secret.” Vlad then turned into Plasmius. “Now my secretary’s assistant knows who I am.”

Slowly standing up, I leaned into Vlad’s desk. My legs were shaking, and I felt like a deer in lights.

“Yeah, like anyone is going to believe her.” Skulker crossed his arms smirking.

“Consider that people now know ghosts are real, they’ll probably believe anything.” I snapped back.

“Great, now look what you’ve done.” Vlad scowled. “She’s going to expose me to the world now.”

Skulker’s robotic face dropped and his eyes were wide. It’s as if he just heard something that couldn’t be processed through his brain. “You could just force her not tell anyone.”

“That'll be quite ungentleman like.” Vlad counteracted with. “But then again I don’t want my good name to become tarnished.” He smirked.

“Whoa!” I held my hands in defense. “No need to blackmail me for my life. I won’t tell anyone, girl scouts honor!” I made a crossing motion with my finger over my chest. 

“I really doubt you were a girl scout Ms. Velia.” Vlad said.

“Is it because I’m fat?” I reflexively asked with my hands on my hips. 

Vlad took a step back. “What? No, good heavens no Ms. Velia.” He shook his head. “You’re a beautiful young woman, don’t think of yourself lower.”

Skulker just facepalmed. “I said threaten the girl, not give her a confidence boost.”

“Again no need for that.” I repeated. “Besides no one will listen, I’m new here so I seem crazy already. Who in their right mind would move into a place filled with ghosts?” I tried to reason.

“Yeah, why did you move here?” Skulker asked.

“Easy place to find a job.” Good thing me and girls came up with that excuse yesterday.

“Fair enough.” Skulker shrugged. “But you better keep mouth shut or else.” He aimed several weapons at me from his armor.

Pressing myself closer to the desk, I nodded.

“Good, then we have an agreement, now leave.” He growled out.

Rushing to the door, I slammed it shut behind me. Leaning against it I took a deep breath and but a hand over my racing heart.

“What happened to you?” Lilith asked from behind her desk.

Thinking what to say, I remembered what Vlad told me. “Vlad called me a ‘beautiful young woman,’ his words exact.” I could hear Skulker snickering behind the door and Vlad groaning in embarrassment. 

Lilith gave me a weird look and went back to typing. “Might have changed his mind.” I barely heard her say.

Changed his mind about what? The carnival?

Walking outside of the hellish building, I was glad work was over. Walking down the street I breathed in the polluted air, loving every second of it. Getting death threats makes you love even the nastiest things on earth.

A green shot of light buzzed over my head. There, in mid air was Danny Phantom and the Box Ghost fighting. Checking myself in team I met/saw Danny Fenton/Phantom I kept walking away from the commotion. Then another ectoplasm ray singed my hair. MY HAIR!

“Danny Phantom I swear if I get my hands on you, I’ll kill ya!” I waved my fist in anger at the ghost teen.

Looking at my direction, the kid was hit in the face with a box. It sent him flying through a window, without phasing through it.

“Serves the hair burner right.” I grumbled. I really didn’t want to spend my first paycheck on a haircut. Thanks superhero.


	4. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a little bit more than I bargained for...

Stepping inside the office, Lilith gave me a look. “Ya seem different.” Being around me more made her used to using her normal voice.

“Lousy ghost kid messed up my hair.” I muttered with a large cup of black coffee. Taking a burning swig, I walked behind the desk towards my seat. Sitting down my whole back cracked disagreeing with life with me.

Lilith, Ms. Rusebag I mean, just kept typing at her computer. She clicked a button and several papers came spewing out of the printer. “Go give those to Vlad.” 

Groaning, I put my coffee down to grab all the papers to slug my way to the Mayor. Opening the door, I saw Vlad laying his head down. Slamming the papers on his desk made him jump and go in a fighting stanza.

“Keep your cool Mayor Masters, they’re just papers.” I rolled my eyes. For a tough guy, he sure is jumpy. 

“Oh Miss. Velia, you seem different.” He sat back down smoothing his hair.

“It’s just the hair.” I grumbled while walking away.

“Hold on a second.” He spoke up. “Is Ms. Rusebag still angry with me?” He asked.

“Considering the fact that she called you Vlad and not ‘The Mayor,’” I started. “yeah, she is.” I walked out before I felt like committing a crime. 

Walking towards my small desk next to Lilith, I noticed that her mug was full. Grabbing my cup, it was empty. “Really?” I asked glaring at the lady.

“I need my caffeine.” She took a sip from her hell spawned mug.

Grumbling I walked towards the door. “I’m going to get more coffee.” 

“Good, bring me one.” She said back. Before I could say anything nasty she added. “I also need to talk to you about something later. Top secret.” 

Shaking my head, I left to get a mega espresso and the biggest cup of coffee I could find.

 

Chugging a super energy drink, I held a paper bag with two coffees. Throwing the empty container in a trashcan, I noticed Irene being hit on by some guy.

“So you from around?” He tried to smooth her with his flexing muscles. Irene just glared at the guy.

“You don’t talk much beautiful, now do you?” He smiled like a complete idiot. Irene just rolled her eyes and flipped the guy on his back.

“You go girl.” I said pumping my fist in the air.

Turning around, Irene smiled. “What’re you doing here?”

“Getting some coffee then heading off for work.” I shrugged. “What are you doing here?”

“Thought I saw ghost head through here, well see you later.” She walked off towards her new bike. 

The guy she flipped over just flipped her off. So I poured my coffee on his head and ran for it.

Going inside the office I laughed as I closed the door behind me. The guy was banging on the door until Skulker scared him off. He was probably finishing talking to Vlad, or coming in to talk to him.

Unlocking the door, I noticed Ms. Rusebag looking at me with a brow quirked up. 

“I’m not even gonna ask.” She went back to whatever she was doing.

Placing her coffee next to her, she took a good whiff. “That reminds me, you know your weird obsession with the mayor?”

I nodded, smirking with a blush. 

“Well,” She started off. “I think we should take your obsession to our advantage.” She grabbed the coffee and poured it in her mug. “You could try and seduce Vlad to stop him from ruining couples night.”

I just laughed. “You mean to your advantage. I don’t really have a thing for Vlad, I just want to see him get laid.” I mean really, who would in my age want to be in bed with an old guy? Except sugar daddy finding girls.

“Stop leading me into false trails honey.” Ms. Rusebag glared at me. “I thought I had a full proof plan here.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Ok, I’ll go with your plan, just don’t expect me to sleep with him.”

“Really sugar?” She looked at me with puppy eyes. “You’ll do that for lil ol’ me?” 

“Sure why not?” I shrugged. “It might be fun.”

“Ok, phase one.” She motioned me to get close. “I need you to ask Vlad to be he’s date for tonight’s ‘meeting’.” She whispered in my ear. “Cause he’ll need one to get in.” She added when she saw my confused face.

“Isn’t he going to hire someone to be his date?” I asked.

“Nah, he usually asks me to be his date, but since I’m with you know who.” She twirled a brown strand of hair. 

“Got it.” I winked and double gunned her.

“Now don’t just stand there, go ask him now.” She hissed.

“What about phase two?” I asked.

Ms. Rusebag just winked at me, and shooed me into Vlad’s office.

Smiling I walked into the office, where Vlad and Skulker were talking.

“You know, I could have been Ms. Rusebag.” I told them.

“Nah, I just set up some surveillance, but I still need to add some audio receptors.” Skulker waved me off.

“Yeah, anyway.” I looked at Vlad smiling. “Ms. Rusebag can’t be your date tonight.”

“And why the heavens not?” Vlad asked annoyed.

“She’s going out with her boyfriend, and don’t give me that look she didn’t keep it a secret.” I placed my hands on my hips.

“Wonderful, now I’m going to have to find some two-bit to be my companion.” Vlad growled. 

“Or curtain number two, me.” I tried my best game show host voice pointing at myself.

Skulker started laughing.

“Ms. Velia I thank you for the offer but…you’re a bit too young to be my acquaintance for the night.” Vlad scratched the back of his head. 

“But legal.” I snapped fingers.

Skulker started to laugh harder. “Man, I’m sure glad I didn’t get rid of you.”

Vlad just glared at the mechanical brute. “I think you should go Skulker.” He grounded out.

“And miss this?” He barely dodged an ecto-beam. “Ok, ok I’m going.” He flew through the walls as fast as he could.

“Now Ms. Velia,” He smoothed his hair. “I know you want to help and all, but there's no need to ruin your reputation.”

“What reputation?” I asked. “I’m just a big nobody, I’ll be amazed if I did have one.”

Vlad just pinched the bridge of his nose. “You don’t need to do this.”

“I was asking, not the other around Mr. Masters.” I crossed my arms.

“Fine you can be my partner for the evening.” He waved his hand.

“It’s a date.” I smiled and walked towards the door.

“Yes, yes a date, wait-” I shut the door before he could say anything else. 

“Mission accomplished?” Ms. Rusebag asked.

“Mission accomplished.” I nodded. “So…phase two?”

“Get him to fall head over heels with you.” She twirled her hair deviously.

You’ve got to be kidding me. 

Walking back to the apartment I noticed a red sports car parked in front of the place.

Walking inside I saw something I did NOT want to see. Sitting on the loveseat was Dash Baxter and Taylor Smith making out.

“Taylor!” I shrieked. “He’s only like sixteen or seventeen!” 

“It’s just a four age difference.” Taylor rolled her eyes. “Not a twenty age difference like you and Vlad.”

“Vlad?” Dash asked. 

“The mayor, my sweet little pumpkin.” Taylor playfully flicked the teens nose.

Dash just blushed.

“I don’t need this.” I huffed and walked into my shared bedroom. On my blue bed was beautiful red dress.

The dress was long, with a long neck and was sleeveless. Looking into the mirror, I held the dress up smiling. Clockwork must have sent it over. Placing the dress down, I went to take a shower, ignoring the gross bugs in the living room.

Finishing my shower, I went back into the room and put on the dress. The gown glittered and reflected light, making it seem like it was glowing. It was ruffled and looked like an upside down rose. My neck and shoulders were tightly sealed in the dress, and my arms were exposed. The dress hugged my sides snuggly, and it was bit too long. 

Looking down, a pair of red heels setting next to my bed. Putting them on, the dress wasn’t as long anymore, and the tips of my toes showed. That’s when Irene came in.

“Gross, Dash and Taylor, I mean-” She stared at me jaw opened. “Wow.”

“You like it?” I asked twirling around.

“Love it, where did you get it?” She asked pulling at the ruffled skirt.

“It was just laying here, guess it’s from Clockwork.” I shrugged.

“Why would he give you this?” She asked circling me.

“For my date.” I smiled smugly.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Date? With who?” Irene questioned gripping the dress.

“With Vlad, there’s going to be party ‘meeting’ and its for couples only.” I snickered at her reaction. 

“Ok,” Irene drawled. “I don’t know what’s worse, you and Vlad or those two.” She pointed at the door where we could hear the two illegals making out.

“Diffs them.” I nodded. “At least I haven’t kissed or touched the guy.” I went to the mirror to start on my hair.

“Hold on, let me do that.” Irene grabbed a brush, curling iron, and bobby pins from the drawers.

When she was finished my hair was in a pumped up bun and any loose strands was turned into curls. For a good measure she put three white sparkling hairpins on the right side of my head. 

“Perfect.” She whispered, “Now for the makeup.” She pulled out black mascara and red lipstick. “Just these two, too much makeup could make you look like a whore.”

I laughed at the comment.

As she put the finishing touches, a knock came at the door.

“Yo, lovebird a Mr. Masters is at the door.” Taylor’s voice sounded out.

Shit, it’s that late already? Looking at the clock it pointed at seven, the party/meeting starts at seven thirty. 

“I’ll be right out.” I called back.

“You sure you want to do this?” Irene asked me, she looked really concerned.

“I’ll be fine.” I smiled as she kissed my cheek.

Walking out of the room, Taylor gave me a wolf whistle. But Vlad’s reaction was even funnier.

He was at the door with a bouquet of red roses, and the most dumb struck face I ever saw.

“Well, you look stunning.” He said. 

“Thank you.” I said back. 

“I brought you these, as a sign of gratitude.” He handed me the roses.

“You shouldn’t have, they look lovely.” I took a whiff at the beautiful flowers. “Let me find a place for these, then we can go.” In the kitchen I grabbed a bowl of water and put them there. Knowing Taylor she would put them somewhere better later.

“Shall we?” I asked.

“Oh, of course” He lead me to the limo that replaced Dash’s car. 

The drive was long and boring, it was filled with Vlad’s boring childhood stories. You would think the guy would tell me his ghost stories, not his boring human stories.. 

When the limo stopped, I thanked every god I could name. 

We found ourselves at a fancy huge hotel. With a billboard stating that the main lobby and ballroom were reserved. The limo drove off and Vlad lead me inside the building. 

It looked amazing inside, the furniture seemed expensive and so did the people. The chandeliers shined, vase glimmered, dresses glittered, jewelry dazzled. It was a rich freak show. Vlad told the bald man at the desk that he showed up with me as his date, the guy had to give me a double take. 

My nerves started to act up, not knowing my surroundings, I felt lost and vulnerable. Trying not look stupid, I put my best poker face as we walked passed several couples. The main lobby was loud with chattering , while the ballroom flowed with jazz music .

The lobby looked very fancy, it had the biggest chandelier I ever saw. Even the ballroom looked lovely with the old time looking jazz band. 

Vlad smiled and nodded at passersby who quickly fixed their posture, or started gossiping. Probably about me, and how young I am compared to Vlad.

Vlad patted my hand and nodded towards the ballroom. “You seem tense, how about a dance?”

I smiled, I was a total sucker for dancing. I loved dancing, everyone in my family knew how to dance, or were quick learners. Heck even my mom was known as the 'dancing queen' where she came from.

Nodding, we entered the ballroom where I could see everyone following the music. I followed in peruse, with Vlad trying to mimic me.

“You don’t know how to dance do you?” I whispered to him.

“I took lessons, but it seems like you’ve been dancing your whole life.” He said back.

I just laughed, “Would you believe me that I never danced to jazz before?” I tried to keep in my laughter when Vlad gave me a look.

Then, someone from behind tapped me on the shoulder. Turning around I came face to face with a good looking early thirties man. He wore a nice tan suit, no tie, had peppered brown hair, with dim green eyes. 

“Pardon me, but would you like to trade partners?” He asked smiling at me. Not waiting for a response he pushed his date towards Vlad and gently lead me away.

Once we were a good distance away from the two others, we began dancing. Vlad was a better dancer than this guy, but his looks made up for that.

“Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Mike Russell, mayor of Giles.” He said.

“And your date?” I asked, I’m not letting some stranger in on my name.

“That was Emily, my older sister who’s sadly still a single.” Grabbing my sides he slowly pulled me in his hold. “I was wondering if you were too.”

Growing salty, I tried to push away. “Could you please let go?” I growled politely.

He just frowned and pulled me closer. “How much is he paying you?” 

I slapped him so hard that the band stopped playing.

“Jeanette?” Vlad asked with a smudged lipstick stain on the corner of his mouth.

“You bitch!” Mike screamed at me, then he head butted me.

Big mistake for poor old Mike. I had brother who would always fight me, and let just say he never got away with it. 

Head butting him twice as hard, I kneed him in the balls and grabbed his arm to break it. Before I could Vlad grabbed me from behind, dragging me away from my victim.

“Good heavens, what has gotten into you?” He pulled me away from the crowd. 

“That douche bag over there.” I spat trying to go back and show the sicko a lesson. 

I’m pretty sure he had to use some of his ghost powers to get me into the limo. Getting me to calm down is another thing, I had my jaw and fists clenched the whole ride.

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing he looked at me with a huge frown. “Why did you attack that man?”

“Why do have lipstick smeared on your face?” I snapped back.

He quickly cleaned his face with a handkerchief. “Just another idiotic woman after my money.” He sneered, stuffing his kerchief away. “But that still doesn’t explain why-…was he trying to take advantage of you?” 

“Bingo buddy boy.” I finally snapped my seatbelt on.

“I can’t believe it.” Vlad brushed his hair back looking shocked. “I-.”

“You what?” I huffed. “Thought that he wasn’t a total ass?”

“Ms. Velia, language.” He literally snapped at me.

“What?” I glared him. “It’s true.”

“Yes, but you could have used the word pig.” Vlad crossed his limbs.

“Pigs eat, asses blurt shit out.” I pointed out. “He thought I was some kind of prostitute, even asked me what you were paying me.”

The rest of the ride home was quiet.


	5. Smoking Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is where most of the mary sue-ness comes in. You can tell cause the title has the word 'hot' in it.

The next day I woke up an hour early before the alarm went off. Dragging myself to the bathroom, I notice mascara was smeared all over my cheeks. No doubt my pillow was too.

Taking a shower, I placed my head on wall, not caring about the mold growing on it. I felt like crud, and I’m pretty sure I’ll be getting a court sentence. Stupid perverted mayor.

Finishing, I grabbed my suitcase and took out all black clothing and pointed heels. I just felt like I died, so why not dress like it? I didn’t even bother to button up my shirt all the way up. Who cares if everyone can see my boobs sticking out. I sure don’t.

Putting my hair in a bun and some red lipstick, the alarm went off. 

“Jesus, Jeanette.” Irene stuffed her face in her pillow. 

Turning it off, I went to the kitchen to get a cereal bar. I don’t think I could stomach anything else.

Taking my time eating it, I noticed that it was barely even five. I still had forty-five minutes to kill, and I wasn’t in the mood for sleep or work.

Turning my head towards the kitchen window, I noticed something on the table. Vlad’s roses in a vase. He probably regrets ever taking me to that party/’meeting’.

I should probably quit, maybe I should just go up to Lilith and tell her. Walking out the door all I did was walk. Walk as slowly as possible, and ignore everything.

Somewhere along the way, the sun must have started to raise up. Before I could look up and see the sunrise, I bumped into someone.

“Sorry.”

“Pardon me.”

Then I froze, I’m pretty sure so did the other person. His arm that was around me that kept me from falling stiffened. Looking up I saw who I didn’t want to see at the moment.

“Mayor Masters.”

Vlad was wearing a coat that was similar to his usual jacket. That sort of made me realize that it was warm out, not cold.

“Why are you wearing a coat in the middle of spring.” I just had to ask.

“Oh,” He shifted his arm, still not letting go of me. “I seem to have a fever and felt a little chilly is all.”

I raised my brow at that, why was he coming to work sick? He was rich, and could easily afford to miss a day. 

“Could you, um, let go of me?” He quickly whipped his arm off me.

“I apologize.” He rushed into the building. I didn’t notice we were already here.

Walking into the building, I noticed Rusebag was smiling at me.

“I saw what you two were doing.” She took a sip from her mug. “I thought you didn’t want to sleep with him.”

“I don’t.” I slumped down at my side of the desk.

“Hey, get your butt back up.” Rusebag hit my head with a stack of papers. “Give these to Vlad, and button up that shirt if you don’t want him to jump you.” 

Groaning, I stood up and snatched the papers. Walking in, I did NOT suspect to see Vlad passed out on the floor. Running towards his motionless mess, I got down and pulled him towards me. I noticed that he was burning up, more than fever burning. Steam was literally coming off his body.

“Vlad.” I shook him, which I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t be doing. “Vlad wake up.”

He slowly opened his eyes. “Maddie?” He reached up to touch my face. “Maddie it’s cold.”

“More like steaming.” I said, then one of the papers I was holding burst into flames. “Make that smoking.” 

Vlad started blinking. “Velia? What’s burning?”

“Papers on this weeks Fenton’s crashing.” I tried to put out the fire and get away from Vlad.

“Wait, don’t leave me.” His hand grabbed my wrist. 

Waiting for the burning sensation, I closed my eyes shut. Then nothing, his hand was still on my wrist. 

“It’s freezing, is there something to cover up?” He asked, not noticing that the carpet under him was singeing.

“You could probably make a fire from your desk.” I grumbled.

“What?” Groggily sitting up, Vlad started to snuggle up against me. “Warm.” He mumbled into MY BOOBS. Ok I should have listened to Lilith.

“Hey, what’s-” Lilith was standing at the door with a poker face. “I’ll be leaving now.”

“Rusebag,” I hissed. “get back here!” 

“Oh no, I have a boyfriend.” She said shutting the door. “But I’ll be glad to watch.” She opened the door back up.

“The Mayor is burning up!” I swear, this woman.

“Oh, I bet he is.” She teased.

“No, I mean he’s literally burning up!” I was about to throw my shoe at her. “Call the hospital or something.”

“Wait, what?” She ran up to use. “Jesus the floor is smoking!”

“No, its freezing.” Vlad mumbled, I think, I should probably ask my breasts later.

“Ok, this is not normal.” I gave her a look. “I’ll call the Fenton’s, this must be ghost related.” 

“No!” Me and Vlad both shouted.

“Why not?” She looked hurt.

“Because-” Vlad started screaming. He held onto my arms so tight, I thought he was going to rip them off!

A bright light spread over his body, and Plasmius took his place. Except that his hair looked like flames, and his skin looked purplish. 

“The Wisconsin Ghost!” Rusebag screeched. 

Vlad moaned in pained and went limp in my arms. “Lilith get the limo.”

“But it’s-”

“Get the limo!” I shouted at her. She ran for the phone on the table, while I grabbed the rag from the couch to cover up Vlad.

When she finished the call she sat back down on the floor. “I can’t believe I was working with a ghost.” She pushed her hair back. “I can’t believe you were sleeping with a ghost.”

“I’m not sleeping with him!” My face felt like it was burning, instead of Vlad.

“Sure,” Lilith smirked. “I’ll believe that in nine months if aren’t pregnant.”

“Jesus.” I face palmed.

She reached out to grab him, only to have her fingers fly into her mouth. She started muffling around her indexes.

“What?” I pull Vlad closer as he shuddered. He started to feel surprisingly cool.

“Damn he’s hot.” She took out her fingers. “And not in that way, how are you touching him?”

I shrugged not knowing myself.

Minutes later a knock came from the door. “The limo is here Mr. Masters.” 

Shaking Vlad conscious, we both grabbed his sides, and covered him with the carpet. So his face was hidden and Lilith wouldn‘t burn herself. The limo driver rushed to the vehicle and opened the door for us.

On the ride to his mansion, Vlad had good grip on me. Mumbling about how cold it was, and saying that I was warm. Lilith had a good laugh out of all this.

When we finally got him in his home, we sat him down on the couch. But he wouldn’t let go of me, not that I was really complaining. I fell asleep with him practically on my lap.

A loud ringing woke me up, followed with ‘This is the Mayor’s secretary speaking'. Vlad was still sleeping on my lap with his head on my shoulder. He wasn’t putting off steam anymore and turned back into his human self.

“No, the mayor is in no condition of speaking…Who did what? When? I blame Mayor Russell he’s the one with a count of sexual assaults.” Lilith slammed the phone.

“I can’t believe it, in one night I miss the biggest scandal of all times.” She huffed sitting down on the couch. “Jeanette, next time you head butt someone I should be there.”

I rolled my eyes. “I’ll make sure I’ll stand by you when someone else calls me a prostitute.”

“No.” Lilith inched closer to Vlad’s feet. “You should have killed him, I’m pretty sure I could find a place to hide his body.”

Shaking my head, I started pushing strands of Vlad’s hair back. He looked really peaceful asleep.

“Now don’t tell me you don’t want to sleep with him.” Lilith laughed.

“Rusebag!” I hissed loudly. Vlad started stirring.

“What in the blazes?” He started looking up at me. “Ms. Velia what are you doing here?”

“This is a dream,” Lilith started swirling her arms around. “A dream were you and Jeanette are Mr. and Mrs. Masters.”

I slapped my face so hard it hurt.

“What?” Vlad choked.

“Why else would you be sleeping in her arms?” Lilith teased and walked out of the room.

“Is that true?” He asked me. “Are we married?”

Standing up, I let Vlad fall on the floor. “No Mayor Masters, you passed out in your office and we took you home.” I helped him get up.

“I remember bumping into you this morning,” He took off his coat. “and how cold it was. But other than that, nothing.”

“You mean you don’t remember stuffing your face in her breast!” Lilith shouted from the other room.

“I did what?” Vlad looked petrified.

“You just kept on snuggling her! Telling her how warm she was. Even turned into the Wisconsin ghost!” She just went on and on and on.

“Wait, I turned into Plasmius?” Vlad blinked. “There must be something wrong with me.” Then he sank into the ground saying something out testing himself.

“And, wait. Where did he go?” Lilith asked coming in with a mug of hot coffee. 

“Away from you.” She ‘accidentally’ spilled some between my breast.


	6. Stupid Reporters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Media, man, they just never back off.

After finally buttoning up my shirt, Lilith called in a cab to take us back to the office. I swear, she’s such a workaholic. But once there, we were greeted by the press.

 

“Crap,” Lilith breathed. “Guess they’re either here for you, or found out about the mayor ‘little accident'.”

 

Every news reporter went running towards our direction. Quickly, Lilith took out a remote and pressed a button. Next thing I know, the Guys In White were there.

 

“Everyone back up!” One of the agents shouted.

 

They held up large shields and started guiding us towards the building. But that didn’t stop the reporters from shouting questions.

 

“Is it true that you’re in a relationship with Mayor Masters?”

 

“Are you and Vlad Masters a couple?”

 

“Did you really head butt the mayor of Giles?”

 

“Did Vlad Masters pay you to be viewed with him?”

 

Once inside the building I couldn’t help but throw rude gestures. Stupid news reporters and their stupid cameras, with their stupid questions.

 

Lilith dragged me behind the desk, “Listen,” she said. “we’ll get out of this and make sure Mayor Giles pay.”

 

I huffed crossing my arms, “I’m gonna make sure he pays.”

 

“Look,” One of the agents spoke up. “we’ve loved to stay here and make sure you’re alright, but-”

 

“You’ll stay here. Because your contract states : Anyone working underneath the Mayor will be protected and safe.” Lilith snapped. “Now one of you better go get us some coffee or else.”

 

“Yes ma’am!” The both saluted and tried to bolt out the door.

 

“ Ah,ah,ah,ah,” Lilith tsked. “I said one of you, not both of you.”

 

Both agents passed glances and took out a quarter.

 

“Heads.” The Caucasian agent said.

 

“Tails.” Nodded the African American agent, flipping the coin.

 

“Heads.” They both said in union.

 

“Alright, let’s get this over with.” The Caucasian readied his shield, while the other agent was at the door. They started a countdown.

 

“3...2...1!”

 

With rapid speed, the door was opened and the agent dashed out into the crowd. The door was quickly shut again.

 

“I have a feeling there’s going to be a lot of paperwork after all this is over.” Lilith slumped in her chair. “I’m suppose to be having a late romantic dinner date with Chad.”

 

“And me and the girls were going to have a girls night out,” I slumped in a seat. “How long are they going to stand there?”

 

“They’ll stay there until they get a story, or find something more interesting.” Lilith huffed, then she staggered. “That’s it!”

 

What?” Me and the agent both jumped.

 

“You two,” she pointed at us, “can kiss and they’ll have their story and leave!” She puffed her chest in pride. “It might ruin my ‘get couples night back’ plan, but they’ll leave. That makes less paper work, and I don‘t have to work late and miss my date”

 

“No way!” I formed an ‘x’ with my arms.

 

“I wasn’t contracted to smack lip.” The agent crossed his arms.

 

“So Agent O? Or K, or whatever letter you are.” She leaned in her seat. “It’ll get rid of them. Plus I already have enough paperwork I need to do because the Mayor is on a sick day.”

 

“It’s K, Operative K, and I repeat that I wasn‘t contracted to smack lip.” He huffed, turning around. “Besides kissing is a very intimate thing to do.”

 

The reporters seemed agitated and started to bang on glass doors.

 

“God damnit! They’ll break the doors and I’ll have to write a report on that too!” She looked around panicked and flung at me like a mad woman. “No hard feelings Velia!” And she pushed me towards K while he was still turned the other way. “Operative K, catch!”

 

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, and my mouth somehow met with the agent’s. Our eyes shot wide open, and I guess we both froze in that position.

 

After a while flashes started to go off, and the agent pushed me away muttering apologies. I stood there covering my face in embracement. Lilith was going to pay.

 

Some time later the reporters all left, and the other operative came in with four coffees and a box of doughnuts. Lets just say Lilith didn’t get any coffee.

 

When I finally got back to the apartment, it was still early and no one was there yet. Dropping on the couch I turned on the TV to see me and Operative K kissing.

 

“Wow!” exclaimed the asian reporter. “Who would have thought that Mayor Master’s date was a manhunter! First Mayor Masters, then Mayor Russell, and now one of the Guys In White! I can’t-”

 

I turned off the TV and groaned. If I thought today was a bad, then tomorrow was going to be hell for sure.


	7. A Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This mission has spiraled out of control.

Walking out of the apartment, Irene was outside on her Fenton Cycle to take me to work. I sighed in relief; Ever since the reporters started to follow me around, I became prone to having mental breakdowns before work.

“You ready for work?" Irene asked as I hopped on the bike.

“No." I grounded out, whilst fixing my red button up.

“Then you probably shouldn't have worn white pants." She laughed.

“Watch it, I'm wearing pointed heels." I threaten.

She just laughed.

Dropping me off at work, she wished me luck.

Stepping inside the building, I knew something was off. Lilith was without coffee.

The Operative's were sitting in the waiting section playing cards. They've became a permanent sight.

They seemed to have become a permanent sight.

"Well if it isn't our own little super star." Lilith jeered.

K sent a glance towards my direction and blushed. O took the opportunity to cheat.

Slowly making my way to the desk, Lilith pushed the newspaper towards me. Sitting down I picked up the paper, only to gasp in disbelief.

“Are you serious?"

I blushed as the Operatives looked my way.

“They just never know when to quit." She grumbled.

"I liked it better when I was a nobody." I slumped in my chair.

“What are you two going on about?" Operative O snorted.

“My reason to push for an early retirement.” Lilith went back to work.

I looked back at the main header, eyebrows scrunched.

**_Vlad Masters Extended Absence Connected Towards His Lover!_ **

“Alright, I think you had enough time to see that." Lilith grabbed the newspaper and replaced it with files. “Go put those away," she turned around to sneer. "And one of you go get coffee."

Walking into Vlad’s office, I started to file absentmindedly.

Me? Vlad's lover?!

Just because I was seen with him ONCE, doesn't mean I'm his lover. Hell, we never even actually held hands. How does that make me his lover? What kind of crap did these news deprived reporters make up?

Not only that. I have been blamed for couples night not happening; Lilith 'forgave' me when her boyfriend got them on a cruise. Then their was the time when they got picture of K driving me home. Well excuse ME for wanting some protection from the paparazzi.

Finishing up, I stormed towards the door. Only to bump into someone.

Hot boiling coffee splattered all over the ground and onto my pants. I screeched as the burning sensation hit my legs.

Who makes coffee this hot?!

Cursing up a storm, I glared at the malafester. "Oh my god, K!" I shouted. "Where did you get that coffee from? Hell?"

"I apolo-sorry!" He stammered . "I didn't watch going!" He sounded like one year old trying to make a sentence.

"It's not your fault," I grounded, shaking to get the coffee to cool quickly. "Guess everyone's on edge because, Vlad decided to take a couple of weeks off."

"You could say that." He blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"So...looks like I got killer coffee stains to deal with later." I shrugged.

"I got extra clothes in car." He offered.

"Do I look like I could fit into your clothes?" I laughed.

"I have a pair of sweatpants." He smiled.

"Alright," I rolled my eyes. "But I'm going to stretch them out."

As we walked out of the office, O and Lilith gave us a look.

K grabbed the white sweats and gave them to me. Going to the restroom I changed. They were a tight fit. Getting out, Lilith was smirking and O was nudging K.

"So when's the wedding?" O joked.

K sacked him.

At the end of the day, I grabbed my ruined pants to head out. Someone cleared their throat behind me, startled I turn around to see K.

"Miss Velia, I was wondering if you would go...da...me!" He stammered.

"Er...What?" I raised a brow.

K fumbled with his tie. " I was... I um..."

O smacked him from behind.

"Let's go K."

"Date me!"

Lilith was laughing in the background.

I flushed in embarrassment. "Date?"

"Sunday, at...um...the park. At 5?" He wrung his hand nervously.

A date? With a guy I don't even like or know? Would it be a good idea? Maybe it would get the press off my back. Show them that I AM NOT VLAD'S LOVER!

"Sure." I nodded unsurely.

K smiled, then O started to drag him away.

"He'll see you Sunday!" O hollered, throwing K into the car.

I felt a nudge and jumped.

"Someone's got a crush." Lilith teased.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm only doing this so I can go back under the radar."

"I was talking about K, girlie." She twirled her hair. "He's been eyeing you for a while."

"He's only been with us a for a week." I huffed.

"A week and a kiss can lead towards magic." She winked.

I flushed. "That kiss wasn't real!"

"Oh!" Lilith started slapping my arm. "He's not the only one with a crush." She squealed.

I stormed home.

\---------++++++---------

Stretching, I yawned as I heard the birds chirping. Looking at Irene's bed I frowned. It was empty.

"Good morning sunshine," Taylor slammed the door open.

"Jesus!" I slammed my head against the wall.

"Well that's one way to start a Sunday." Taylor hummed. "So, wanna go shopping?" She smiled.

"No, maybe, I don't know." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Gee, do you have something to do today?" She pouted.

"Dunno," I tried to remember.

"Then we're going shopping," Taylor shouted. "Like it or not."

I groaned. Today was going to be a long day.

Being dragged around the mall, with a girl revealing too much skin, was nice. Note the sarcasm.

Taylor was wearing a bikini top and really short short shorts. While I was wearing a blue tank top and dark jeggings; I got them from our world, they're not quite popular here yet.

"Taylor please," I whined, "we've been here for hours. It's almost four and my feet hurt."

"Whine, whine, complain, complain." She mocked. "We're not leaving until you get something."

"But you bought like half the mall already." I pointed at the bags she was holding.

"Don't exaggerate, most of these were on sale." She huffed.

I rolled my eyes. "If I get something, can we leave?"

"Yeah, sure." She whipped her hair aside.

Walking into a hat store, Taylor wondered off where she saw Dash.

Sighing in relief, I decided to make a run for it. My green shoes were not going to last long with this miss treatment. Then I had to see a hat I liked, a blue striped sunhat with a white ribbon. And I had to go buy it.

"Hey, Jeanette!" Taylor sang from behind.

I could have been miles away, if I hadn't found the hat. I tore off the tags before, putting it on.

"Nice hat." She smiled. "Well I came over to tell you that, I'm going on a date with Dash."

A date, I was saved by a date. A date.

"Crap!" I almost forgot my date. "What time is it?"

Taylor turned to see the mall's clock. "Ten till five. Why?"

I ran before anything else. It was a 15 minute jog from here to the park. I was going to be late. Then god came, a bus headed towards the park was already loading. Making a dash for it, I made it.

Looking around the park, I found K waving at me. He was wearing worn out jeans and a white collared T-shirt.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hi," K lifted up a picnic basket. "I brought us something to eat. If that's alright with you."

He brought food? He prepared food? Oh god Lilith was right, we were-. I mean, he was crushing on me. Badly.

"Yeah, that's fine." I nodded.

K settled a cloth for us to sit and handed me a paper plate. "Brought homemade potato salad, ham and bologna sandwiches, chips, and dessert."

"Dessert?" K nodded in confirmation. "You mind telling me what it is."

"You'll see soon enough." He blushed.

Whatever it is, he probably made it.

Eating in silence, I noticed the kids playing and the dogs yapping. It was a nice silence, the kind you have with a grandparent who watches the nature channel.

"So K," I started. "What got you into ghost hunting?"

K looked shocked.

"Er, sorry." I laughed nervously. "Is that something classified, or something?"

"No, no." He shook his head. "Just...not too many people ask that. Not everyone likes ghosts."

"I have friend who works with the Fenton's." I flicked an ant getting too close for comfort. "She's always with the Fenton's."

"Sounds like you miss her." K looked away guilty.

"So, about you and ghost hunting." I tried lightening the mood.

"Oh yeah," K smiled sheepishly. "It started when I was around 13 years old. I kept hearing these banging noises in my room. At first I thought it was my folks doing...well you know. The nasty."

We laughed.

"So later I noticed it was coming from the wrong direction. I decided to investigate. The noise was coming from a room filled with boxes. I open it and all I hear is this "Beware!" Then I start seeing boxes floating around. I woke up my parents with my scream and the ghost flew away."

I was laughing. "The box ghost got you into ghost hunting?"

"Hey, he's scarier than you think." K chuckled. "So how did you end up as Rusebag's slave?"

"Amity became a job hunting ground since the sudden ghost infestation. So me and a couple of friends decided to move here. Found a job application, then bam! Here I am; getting paper cuts, surviving on coffee, doing the mayor's job, and being driven like a pack mule." I ate the last piece of my sandwich.

"Guess it's time for dessert." K took out a blindfold.

"Blindfolded, on the first date?" I smirked. "K, you dog."

He blushed. "Just put it on."

Rolling my eyes, I but the cloth on. I could here K take something out of the basket.

"Open up." He said.

"Do I really want whatever it is in my mouth?" I joked.

"Just eat it." He scoffed.

Opening my mouth, I felt a fork full of goods go in. I let out a moan. "Oh my god, that was amazing." I took off the blindfold to see a blushing K holding a red velvet cake.

"G-glad you l-like it." He stuttered. He offered me another bite.

"Did you make this?"

He nodded to confirm. Reaching out a hand, he brushed off some crumbs.

Cake. Being feed cake. Having that cake made by the person feeding you.

Crap. I didn't have a crush. I didn't. I-

He kissed me.

I was falling...


	8. Here's Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seemed fine until the Russell Nation attacked! (Dates back to A Date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Writing and editing is hard.

"Get out!"

Blinking, I felt like I had all the air knocked out of me. Mayor Russell, aka the _ass_  that asked me how much Vlad was paying me, was standing in the middle of the building smugly.

“Oh please," he laughed at Lilith, "you can't simply tell _me_  to leave just like that. It's not like I've done anything wrong."

"Oh, and I suppose your little rat sack there isn't doing anything wrong either?" She pointed at a woman who was pressed against K and O.

I clenched my fists, sure K and I have only started dating yesterday, which I still say that I do not have a crush, but that doesn't give some two bit, has been the right to be pressed against someone that clearly would rather be somewhere else.

“Ms. Velia! What a surprise to see you here! You must be an employee." I directed my glare towards sir douchebag. “That must have been the reason why you were with Vladimir that day. Speaking about that old man, where is he?"

Lilith slammed her hands on her desk. “That’s none of your damn business. And speaking about business, do you have any here?" She sneered.

"Can't I just stop by and apologize to a certain someone?” He looked at me and winked.

Feeling weak to my stomach, I felt someone rush to side. Looking up, I saw K without his glasses. Christ! Did he _have_  to look that good without them? "Sir, I have to ask you to leave."

He laughed."As if you have the rights to tell _me_  to leave." Russell smirked.

“According to our contact, we the _r_ _ights_  to throw whoever is disturbing our client, and his/her's employees, out." O grunted while he was getting his and K's glasses back from the woman.

“Fine," he sighed in defeat, "let's go Emily." They finally walked out of building, 'Emily' taking the glasses.

O and K took out another pair of glasses and put them on, I pouted.

"Something wrong?” K looked down at me.

“Of course something is wrong!” Lilith shouted, scaring all of us. "That _thing_ , had the nerve of coming _here_  like it was nothing!”

“Gezz, what did he do?” O was rubbing his ears.

“What did he do, What did he do? Why don’t you tell 'em Velia?” I flinched at the memory and her voice.

“I..." I gripped my arms, shaking in anger. “That asshole... fucking prostitute." I marched up to my desk, dropping into my chair. “Fuck," I gripped my hair harshly. Just remembering made me want to throw up.

“If anyone of you sees him, beat his ass." Lilith grabbed her mug of coffee and took a swig. “Now, back to work!" She pulled out files and a list.

We all groaned.

\-----------

Taking a sip from a large coffee cup, I hummed while finishing up a sudoku. It felt like a slow late afternoon and the cute coffee shop I was in was mostly empty. K was supposed to meet me here, like yesterday's date wasn't enough for him; remembering our date made me blush. It was a stupid to even date him like this! Besides, I would be sent back home when my 'mission' is complete. Right?

Then again, I didn’t know what my mission _is_  exactly...

Taking another sip from my coffee, I filled in a box. My head was starting to hurt, but the sudoku fever has taken toll. My top priority was to finish this puzzle, so I didn't pay attention to my surroundings.

“Well, well, well," someone called out, "I didn't expect to see you here.”

Looking up and I froze. It was Russell and Emily, who was wearing the sunglasses, standing in front of me.

“I really wasn't expecting to see you here.” He sat down at the table I was occupying. The woman walked over to the cashier, the only person in the café. “But since you're here, how about we have a little chat?”

I paled, pencil and newspaper at hand, shaking in disgust. Like I was going to sit here and talk. The entrance of the café opened.

“Sorry I'm late," K gasped, "I was-" he sneered, glaring at Russell. “What are you doing here?”

Russell laughed, “ what, is this part of Masters' property grounds too? Are you going to kick me out?"

"No, but you're bothering an employee." K wrapped his arms around my shoulders. “And that gives me every right to kick-"

"Oh, so you're only protecting her because she's an employee?" Emily pulled up a seat to sit next to Russell, holding up two cups of coffee. “Good, that means you're single.” Her nasally voice came through. Hearing K swallow made me stiffen, this lady was really getting on my nervous. “Mind if I make you mine?"

Yep, that was it, "He's not going to be yours and if anything, he's mine! So back the fuck off."

"Oh, still mad that I stole your last date?" She laughed.

Last date? What did she mean- "You're the bitch take smeared lipstick all over Vlad!"

She cackled, "What? Did you forget?" She took a drink from her cup.

"I don't remember every whore I meet." I sneered.

She gaped like a fish out of water. "Look who's talking Amity Park's local manhunter!"

Anger overtook me, making me see red. "You little bitch!" Letting everything out, I lunged for her, dropping my paper and pencil.

Before I could even touch her, K grabbed me from behind. "She's not worth it." He whispered. Grasping my hand, he walked me out of the café. We left my things behind.

Sighing, I gave K's hand a squeeze. "Thanks,"

"What for?" He managed to squeak.

Looking up, I see his face flush in embarrassment. Guess holding hands is one of his weaknesses. “For holding me back," hugging his arm, I smiled, "I would have ended up in a heap load of trouble if you didn't."

"No problem," he coughed, "um..." He stopped walking, causing me to stagger. “What you said back there...about me being yours." He scratched his head nervously.

“Oh," now it was turn to scratch my head nervously, "sorry about that. It was just...the spur of the moment you know?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "spur of the moment."

We walked in silence, still holding hands. Biting my lips, I decided to speak up. “So about our date,"

"Oh gosh," K stopped, slapping his forehead, "this must have the worst date in the history of dates." He turned to face me with an anxious look. "I'm so sorry, it's just the ghost kid and the Wisconsin ghost, it all happened so fast then they vanished into thin air."

Did he just say what I think he said? "The Wisconsin Ghost?”

“Yeah, I guess he followed Masters after he moved here." He pulled out something from his coat. “I'm not supposed to show anyone this, but I guess I owe you for the worst date ever." He turned his on and played a video of Plasmius, if that _is_ Plasmius, and Phantom talking to each other before being attacked by the Guys In White.

“You sure that's him, cause...he looks a little different." I pointed out.

"I know," he paused the video where it zooms in on Vlad, "but look at the clothes. It may seem a little different, like it's all made of flames, heck even his hair look like flames, but it's him alright. All new getup and purple skin." He put his phone away and looked at his watch. "It's getting kind of late, want a ride home?"

"Not before I speak with her." We both turned around to see Russell, without Emily. “I can’t tell you how much time I've wasted to find you, Velia."

"Ok, now you're just asking for it punk." K jerked in front of me in a protective pose.

“Please, I only want to talk." He pulled his hands up showing the newspaper and pencil I left in the shop.

I sighed in defeat and frustration. If this jerk really wants talk, he'll just come find me everywhere I go. “What exactly do you want to talk about?”

Russell smiled, "I knew you would see it my way." He smirked smugly. “I've wanted to speak with you about your employer Vlad, since Lilith refuses to speak with me." I cocked a brow, what did he want with Vlad? “You understand that Masters is a businessman, millionaire, and the mayor of a city! Do you know how he does it, or is it something I have to ask him myself?"

We looked at each, then I looked at K. What the heck did this guy ask me? "Is that it? Is that why you were stalking me?" I flung my arms up in frustration. "Are you, are you right in the head? First you asked me how much Vlad was paying me and now this? Who let you be a mayor, or is becoming a mayor much easier than anyone thinks?" I jabbed a finger to his face before he said anything else stupid. “Do you know how much of a pain, in the ass, you are? Because I don't think you know! And another thing, Lilith is my employer, not Vlad. What makes _you_ think I know Vlad's success story?"

Russell slanted his head in confusion. “Aren’t you his lover?"

Next thing I know, Russell was on the ground holding his nose. K hissed in pain and held up a bloody knuckle. “Man, punched him harder than I thought." He blew on his fist, trying to get rid of the redness and swelling from his hand.

“You’ll hear from my lawyer." Russell staggered up, sporting a definitely broken nose. “I let you off with a warning at the party, Ms. Velia, but your personal bodyguard is going to pay." He turned around with a huff, leaving us alone.

We both stood there for a awhile, still processing what happened. “So," K broke the silence, "about that ride."


	9. The Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad's back, but there's something different about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an excuse on why this took long, but at least I've updated.

“Two weeks, two weeks! It would've been fine if we lived anywhere else, but this is Amity Park. We have reports on about the ghosts, the Fenton’s, and let’s not forget our town hero, up to our knees. If he tries to skip another week, I'm gonna wring his neck. I swear I will and don’t you dare try to stop me.”

“I should've stayed home.” I tried tuning Lilith’s ranting out.

O picked up a card and sighed. “You and me both.”

K slammed his his deck down with a smirk. “Four aces.”

O and I grumbled in defeat.

“What are you whining about? I'm the one losing money, all you lost was your afternoon to go on a date.” O pulled out his wallet and took out a twenty.

“Not just any date, but a date at L'escargot.” I folded my arms.

O laughed. “What? Shouldn't girls be all happy when their boyfriends take them somewhere fancy?”

“First of all we're not official,”I corrected, “and second of all...I'm meeting his parents.” I glared at K who was looking sheepishly.

“His parents?” O sounded hurt. “I only got to met his sister.”

“You have a sister?” I questioned.

K scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, sorry I didn’t tell you. But, to be fair, you never talk about your family.”

I froze, sudden memories of my family rushed through my head, thoughts of never seeing them again, and regret for barely staying in contact with most of them.

Holding myself, I gave a shaky sigh. “I...my family is bit of a touchy subject.”

I felt bad for not telling K the truth, but what was I supposed to tell him? ‘Hey, I don’t talk about my family because I’m from another world!’ or ‘Because you’re a cartoon character, you’ll never met my family!’ Both sounded insane and could get me to the looney bin or Guys In White HQ for a possible ghost possession.

“I hear ya’,” O spoke up, “haven’t spoke to my old man in ten years.”

“Talking like that makes you sound old.” I snorted.

“I’m only twenty-nine!” O shouted. “My baldness has nothing to do with my age!” He covered his head.

“I didn’t say a thing about you being bald!” I felt a burst of laughter fighting it’s way through. Noticing K gingerly touching his own head, I burst into laughter.

“It’s seems I arrived at a bad moment.”

Everyone in the build froze. Lilith stopped her ranting, K and O stopped grabbing their heads, and I stopped laughing. Slowly turning around, we all see Vlad Master standing at the entrance. His eyes looked darker, he wore a red suit, and as he walked up to Lilith’s desk, a red ribbon held his ponytail. He actually looked like an evil villain and not like a bitter old man with mounds of money. But that's my opinion.

“According to all your deathly messages Lilith, I have an abundance of paperwork to get started on.” Vlad calming spoke.

Lilith regained her posture and snarled. “You darn right you do.”

As she pulled opened a file cabinet, Vlad turned around to face the rest of us. “I heard about your...courting, Ms. Velia and K.” I noticed a strain in his voice when he mentioned K. “I wish the best for the both of you.”

“Thank you, sir.” K nodded.

“Well, here’s some of it.” Lilith slammed down a huge pile of papers. “I’ll send the rest to your office with Velia.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Vlad bitterly muttered. Taking the stack, he walked to his office with ease.

The tension in the room stayed. I wondered why Vlad didn’t sound so happy about me and K dating. Or was it K in general? Did he hear about K punching Russell and was dealing with the legal problems? But if it was about Russell, K would've told me. Right?

“So, the mayor's new look.” O finally broke the ice. “What do you think he was aiming for?”

“Two weeks ago, I would've said ‘Tryin' ta' woo Velia, but that ain't happening.” Lilith was sorting out files after files, I could already feel the paper cuts.

“Oh yeah, the whole Mayor Masters and Velia thing. Kinda makes you glad that wasn't true, huh K?” O jokingly nudged K. K just nudged his partner back.

Suddenly K was pushed out of his seat. “What the?” O raised his hands up in innocence.

“Stop acting like idiots and someone go get us some coffee.” Lilith pushed a pile of papers forward. “Velia, go give these to Vlad.”

Groaning, I picked up the papers off the desk. O dashed out the door for the coffees and K opened the office door for me. “Thanks.” K nodded as he closed the door behind me.

Vlad was at his desk staring at me. Swallowing, I held up the pile. “Here’re the papers Lilith promised.” I laughed nervously.

“Put them to the side.” He pointed a pen on his desk. As I walked towards him, a clone sprouted from him. I froze as I saw it walked across the room to grab another chair. The double placed the chair in front of the empty space of the desk. “I’m waiting.” The clone impatiently clicked a pen in his hand.

Finally putting the papers down, I noticed something missing. “Where’s the picture?” I wondered out loud.

“What picture?” Both Vlad’s questioned.

I flushed in embrassement as I noticed what I said outloud. “Oh, um...the picture. You know, the one that’s always on your desk.”

“Oh that,” he said chalantly waving his hand, “I threw it away.”

My mind was blown away with questions. Why would he throw away a picture of Maddie? Wasn’t he still inlove with her? Did his transformation cause him to stop obsessing over Maddie? If so, was my ‘mission’ complete? Was it almost time for me and my friends to go home?

“Ms. Velia,” Vlad’s voice snapped me back to reality, “is there something you need?”

“Oh,” I blushed, completely forgetting where I was. “Sorry, I was, um, thinking.”

“About?” His clone was quickly putting files away, as he sat at his desk.

My mind went back to what O was saying earlier. “I was, uh, wondering why the change of look.” I forced a smile on my face, hoping he bought it.

“Is it…a bad look?” He pulled at his jacket anxiously.

I looked at him shocked. Was he really worried about how he looked? “I think you look nice, but honestly...I liked your old look better.”

Vlad looked at me with a blank on his face before smiling. A beep from his desk got him frowning, a screen popped from his desk and he groaned. “Lilith is at the door with another pile.”

I snorted. “Yeah, she told me she’ll have you workin’ all week to finish it all.”

The door slammed opened as Lilith stomped in. “Velia, go get the other pile off my desk.” She dropped the pile she had on Vlad’s desk. “And you, “ she jabbed a finger to his face, “one of your ghost powers better be cloning because it’ll take you a long time to finish this.”

“Did someone say ghost?” K’s head popped in.

“No!” All three of us yelled.

K jumped and ducked out of the office.

“Velia,” Lilith said glaring at Vlad, “go get the other pile, I need to have a word with the mayor.”

I rushed out of the room before she started yelling, or whatever punishment she was planing. Heading to her desk, I noticed a note next to pile. Picking it up, I felt my heart sink

 _Your mission is far from over_  
_-C_

I felt like screaming. He could leave me a message about it, the mission, being over, or not, but not tell me what it actually is? All I knew was that I had to be Vlad’s secretary’s assistant, nothing else. Crumpling up the paper, I threw it in the trash.

“Something wrong?”

I turned around to see K’s brow scrunched worriedly.

“It’s nothing.” I grabbed the papers and flinched as I felt a paper cut. Storming to Vlad’s office I opened the door to see a very frustrated Vlad and smug Lilith. “Did I miss something?”

“We’re getting a raise.” Lilith hummed.

I raised a brow at that. It was probably 'punishment' for leaving her with so much paperwork. Thinking about getting a ten percent raise, maybe twenty since Vlad is rich, sounded really nice. Me and the girls were saving money to move into a bigger apartment.

“How does double of what you’re making sound like.” Lilith smirked.

My jaw dropped. Double? Double the wage meant moving to that 'bigger apartment' sooner. But, why would Vlad double our wages just like that? Did Lilith really scare him that much to double our wages?

Lilith walked past me as she exit the office.

“Blackmailing.” Vlad said out loud. “She’s blackmailing me to double your wages.” He sighed as he made multiple clones. “It won’t affect me financially, but I would’ve gladly given you all raises because of what you all went through. Those reporters must have done a number to you all, especially you Ms. Velia.”

I paled at the way he said my name, but there was no way. He was obsessed with Maddie, I mean he even named his cat after her! Just because he threw her picture away doesn't mean he won't get a new one. He could've bought a life size poster and is thinking about hanging it in his office! 

“Ms. Velia, you know about my ghostly counter path?” I nodded. “You as well remember what happened when I fell...ill.” I nodded again. “I should tell you that, that was no illness, but...an evolution of the sort. All ghosts go through an evolution to unlock their true potential, but it’s only unlocked if they meet another ghost with similar traits. Do you mind explaining yourself?”

My eyes grew wide. Me, a ghost? Last time I checked I was human. “But I’m not a ghost.” I felt a hand around my neck and saw Plasmius’ angry face inches away from mine. He’s cold breath hit my face as he lifted me off the ground.

“Don’t lie to me.” He snarled.

I dropped the papers I was carrying and clawed at his hand. I felt myself grow weak as I tried to claw and kick myself free from his grip. I aimed to kick his face, but my neck felt like it would snap if I aimed too high. Hot tears poured down my face as my vision started to fade. I was going to die at the hands of a guy I was once obsessed with, kind of ironic since he's the obsessive one. I couldn’t help but feel bad that I never asked K for us to be official. Then again, we could never. I had to go back home, but now I was going to die. I closed my eyes, giving up. I wasn’t going to free myself from such a strong grip. My conscious was started to leave me, but I felt myself fall to the ground.

“Why didn’t you, why didn’t you transform?” Plasmius asked confused.

Gasping for breath, I tenderly touched my bruised neck. Seeing Vlad kneel down made me flinch. Crawling away from him, I stumbled up to get to the door. I should’ve gotten my head out of the gutter and known this would happen. He was evil, obsessive, and heartless. Cartoon, or no cartoon, this was real life now, I had to take this seriously. At least I knew he was probably obsessed with me because he thought I was a ghost.

Plasmius slowly made his way towards me, but I already had my hand on the knob. Throwing the door open, I ran. I ran out of the building, I ran across the streets, I ran past the apartment, I ran till I made it towards the sign that greeted visitors to Amity Park...a nice place to live my ass.


	10. Romance Novel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holiday was wild for me, guys. So don’t expect another chapter for a few weeks.

“And here’s the Fenton Thermos, Specter Deflector, and scarf.” Irene handed me the items as I eyed the scarf.

“There’s a Fenton Scarf?” I wrapped it around my neck as Irene adjusted the Specter Deflector on my waist.

“Nah. It’s for the bruises, or did you forget?” She glared at me.

I swallowed hard as I tightened the green scarf. I told her about my ‘little’ incident at work that happened to involve a ghost, but I didn’t exactly tell her what ghost did it. If I did, who knows what could happen. It’s not like I’m Clockwork.

If I did tell Irene, she could reveal Vlad’s counterpath and he could be locked up for good, or he could go on a rampage and destroy everything. Including Irene. I just couldn’t risk losing my best friend...even if we don’t talk to each other as much.

“Look,” Irene snapped me out of my thoughts, “just tell me what ghost did this and I’ll sock them.” She punched thin air as she pretended to fight someone. “Or,” she smirked, “better yet, you could do it. Just let me gear you up.” She held up a duffel bag with ‘Fenton’ on the side.

I laughed. “Yeah sure, let me show up at work, where I almost got fired for running out, covered head to toe in Fenton weaponry.”

Irene scruffed. “Not everything looks like a weapon.” She pulled out a tube of lipstick. “Behold, the Fenton Laser Balm!”

“Don’t you mean ‘Lip Balm’?” I uncapped the top and pressed a button.

“Careful!” She screeched as the lip balm blasted a hole in the roof.

“Holy crap!” I gapped. “Do you seriously think I’m bring that to work?”

“Yeah, as long as you don’t touch that button, it’s harmless lip balm.” She applied some on her lips demonstrating how ‘harmless’ it was.

Handing her the thermos, I turned on the belt. “The belt will do just fine Irene. Besides, Vlad has a strict ‘no ghost weapon’ policy and you know why.”

“Yeah, but doesn’t the belt count as a weapon, too?” She stuffed the thermos into a duffle bag. “I brought a ton of other-”

“Look Irene,” I cut her, “thanks for trying to help me out, but I’m gonna be late for work.”

Irene closed her duffle bag and threw it over her shoulder. “Yeah, sure.” She pulled over her mask and headed for the door. “Hey, Jeanette,” she opened the door, “I’m gonna start the bike, so if you need a ride...” I nodded. Smiling, she closed the door behind her.

I tugged at the belt, sighing. I only hoped that it was enough to keep him away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the building, K and O were nudging each and Lilith looked like she was going to pull out a dagger.

“Hey, Jeanette, is it true-”

“Let’s have a chat in the bathroom.” Lilith cut off O. She walked up to me and pulled me to the bathroom. Locking the door she pulled the scarf off my neck, her eyes widening. “I, did Vlad do this?”

“No.” I snatched the scarf back and felt my face flush as I lied.

“Look girlie,” she pointed at me, “I know you used to like him, but that ain’t no excuse to defend him. He’s a ghost, and for all we know, he could be a person being possessed by a ghost. And if I learned anything after the ghost infestation, it’s this: Ghost are not meant to be trusted.” She reasoned.

“What about Phantom?” I squeaked, putting on the scarf back.

Lilith stared at me, opened her mouth, but closed it again. “Girlie,” she sighed, “look, if you can go in Vlad’s office without flinching, I’ll believe you. But,” she grabbed my shoulders, “if I see you flinch, even for a second, I’ll know.” She opened the bathroom door and walked to her desk, I followed her out and closed the door. “I need you to file these in the mayor’s office.” She handed me a few files.

Taking the papers, I couldn’t help but feel my heart rate accelerate. I looked at the door that lead to Vlad’s office, but I couldn’t walk away. I started moving towards the door, O shouted.

“Why did you stood up K?”

I jumped and cursed at myself. I completely forgot about meeting K’s parents. “Ah, crap.” I gingerly touched at the scarf hiding my neck. Looking at K, I noticed his shoulders slumped and he was facing the opposite direction with a pout on his face.

“Velia,” Lilith snapped, “work first, then solve your boyfriend problem.” She pointed at Vlad’s door.

I nodded and opened the door with a sigh. He wasn’t in his office. Closing the door behind me, I walked towards the file cabinets. Something touching my leg startled me, looking down I saw Maddie bat at my ankles. Sighing in relief, I opened the cabinets and started putting files away. Maddie snorted at me as her attempts to get my attention didn’t get her any pets. Closing the drawer, the door clicked opened.

Vlad stood at the entry with a cup of coffee at hand. Closing the door behind him, he opened his mouth to speak.

Maddie groaned loudly as she stretched on her back. Her paws batted up as she glared at me. Sighing I knelt down and picked her up.

“So this is where she’s being spoiled.” Vlad grumbled.

Tensing up, I nervously patted Maddie’s head. I felt my neck tingle with every step Vlad took. With only a few steps to go, his legs almost gave away.

“What in the the-” He stared at the belt, gaping. “Where on Earth did you get that?”

I flinched at his growling voice. “Irene, my friend, gave it to me.” I explained as I put Maddie down. “She works with the Fenton’s.”

Vlad looked at me in disbelief until he finally noticed my scarf. “Oh, Velia, I-”

“Don’t,” I choked out, “just,” I cupped my neck as I felt myself break down. “Just don’t.”

Vlad’s hand brushed away the tears covering my cheeks. I didn’t even notice he stepped any closer. “Oh, Velia,” he looked so pale and weak, I was starting to consider to turn off the Specter Deflector. “I don’t deserve forgiveness for what I did.” He tugged at the scarf and I felt all the color leave my face. Vlad let the scarf fall as he traced the bruises. “You’re not the ghost I’m looking for. These bruises would have vanished instantly if you were, even a halfa like myself wouldn’t have any remaining injuries.”

When he pressed too hard, I finally pushed him away. “What are talking about?” I covered my neck with my hands. “Why did you think I was a ghost.”

“It seems you’ve forgotten what I’ve informed you.” He walked at his desk and sat his coffee down. Maddie purred as she rubbed herself against her owner. “Before I foolishly attacked you, I was made aware that my ghost half advanced in power. I spoke to another like myself and he,oh so graciously, led me to a tribe of ghosts that could explain the situation.”

I smiled as I thought about Danny leading Vlad to Frostbite and Frostbite beating him to a pulp before Danny could explain anything. I mean, what other ‘tribe of ghost’ did Danny know?

“Apparently, a ghost could have hidden abilities that can be unlocked if a much powerful ghost with a similar properties is engaged. That said ghost would have to use their power on the other ghost, which would trigger their hidden abilities.”

“That’s good and all, but why are you tell me this?” I cautiously bent down to pick up my scarf.

“If I remember correctly, you didn’t burn when my fire abilities came about.” Raising a hand, he set it on fire. As he walked up to me the flame died out. “Remove that infernal contraption.” He snarled.

I took a step back, scarf in my hand. Tenderly touching my neck, I noticed his eyes droop in regret. I felt my back hit the wall.

"Velia,” he started, “let me try something. I promise to not hurt you, just deactivate the device.”

“No.” I whispered.

”Please-”

“No!” I shouted. “You hurt me, you hurt me and left bruises, Vlad!” I gestured to my neck. “Do you honestly think that a simple promise is going to make me trust you? You're the bad guy Vlad, god, I knew this from the beginning,but...but I…” I felt like I was going to break down. “I still liked you.” I barely heard my voice, so I really doubted that Vlad heard me.

Sighing, I looked down so I didn't have to look at him. As the seconds went by, I could hear Vlad shuffling. I was hoping he was walking away from me. Then I felt a hand on my chin.

“The feelings mutual.” He hushed.

Freezing, I panicked inwardly as he picked my chin up. I saw his half closed eyes as his face moved down towards mine. Feeling as if the world stop, I screamed at myself to pull away, he wasn’t in his right mind. Not that he had one. But, I couldn't move, it was as if I was under a spell. As his lips touched mine, I felt a shiver down my spine. His lips felt chapped and his nose was pressed against my cheek. It should have felt like the worst kiss ever, I mean, I was being kissed by a guy the same age as my dad! But, I couldn't help feeling numb in a good way.

Closing my eyes, I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms fell to my waist,not touching the belt. I craned my neck so his nose wouldn't be awkwardly pressing against my cheek. _‘Oh fuck.’_ I thought. _‘What am I_   _doing?’_

Vlad opened his mouth and his tongue swept across my lips. I grimaced at the feeling, he wasn’t very good at this. Then again, there is a huge chance that he's a forty year old virgin. I opened my mouth to let Vlad's tongue clumsy explore it. I felt almost revolted as he rummaged his tongue around, I really didn't see the point why people thought this was hot. Then I let my tongue go into his mouth, when it hit me. This was my first tongue involved kiss!

Right when I was about to pull away to breathe, I heard the door click open and someone gasp.

Vlad was still kissing me, probably oblivious to the fact that the door was opened and someone was watching. I pulled away and turned to face the door. My heart sank.

K stood there with his face contorted in pain. Before I could say anything, Vlad’s mouth attached to my neck, then K bolted away. Through the door I could see Lilith and O looking at us. My face would have flushed in embarrassment, but my mind was so focused on how K’s face looked. Betrayed.

Finally, Vlad pulled away and looked at the opened door. He started stuttering, as if he was trying to find an explanation.

“Vlad,” Lilith's voice rang, “girlie, you got some ‘xplaining to do.”

“You darn right you do.” O growled.

I groaned and let my head rest on Vlad’s chest. When did my life turn into a romance novel?


	11. I Quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When life gives you lemons, it likes to squirt the juice in your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block, but at least I'm halfway through the story

Lilith was pacing back and forth in front us, Vlad and I, while O stood in the doorway.

“Ok,” Lilith breathed in, “let’s start with: what the hell were you two thinking!” She screamed at us. “Jeanette, you were in steady relationship with K. Vlad, you're almost fifty!”

“Lilith, as your-”

“Vlad, shut it.” She growled. “I just about had enough of you. Heck, I should've quit when you first stepped through that door. When a billionaire all of a sudden became mayor in a state they never been before, I should have seen this happening. But, Velia, you were too good to steep as low as him.”

I felt a pang of disappointment go to my chest. Disappoint in myself, Lilith was right. I was ready to throw any type of admiration I had for Vlad out the window, but after one kiss I could've pulled away from, I leaned into. What was wrong with me?

”Lilith if you're so keen in leaving, why don't you go ahead?” Vlad sneered.

"You know what? I will, I quit” Lilith threw her arms up. “But don’t you forget what I know.” She warned. Walking out the door, she pushed O out of the way.

“Now what do you want?“ Vlad glared at the Operative.

“I just want to know how long you two have been pinning for each other.”

Vlad visibly flinched, as if he didn't want either of us knowing how long he's been going after me. “That is none of your concern.”

“When it involves my best friend's girlfriend, it does concern me.” O growled.

”Oh please, we're all adults here, if Velia wants to be with me, she can and will.” Vlad grabbed my waist as if to prove the point, but I wasn't going to. I was better than going with an obsessed monster.

Pulling away from Vlad, I slapped him. “Don’t touch me, what happened was a mistake. What makes you think I'll go with a guy who tried to choke me to death.” I showed my neck. “Vlad, no one in their right mind would ever want to be with you!”

I turned around and walked up to O. “If you see K, tell him I'm sorry, for everything.” I walked out of the building and headed for the apartment.

So much for keeping the job.

__________________________

“I can't believe you did that.” Taylor shouted from the kitchen.

I groaned into the cushion I had over my head. Rolling over on the couch, I curled myself into a ball. “Shouldn't you be at work?” I muttered.

“What?” She hollered.

I threw the cushion off my face. “Shouldn't you be at work!”

“You don’t have to yell, you know.” She came inside the living room with two bowls of chocolate ice-cream.

I sneered at disgust at the cold treat.

“I know, I know, you hate chocolate ice-cream, but chocolate is good for when you're down.” Taylor handed me the bowl and a spoon. “And I got fired, apparently it's ‘unprofessional’ to kiss your underage boyfriend every time he shows up.” She sat next to me as I sat up. “Besides, at least you still have your job, technically.”

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. “I'm pretty sure my boss quitting and slapping my boss's boss across the face counts as me being officially fired.”

“Well, since Lilith quit, Vlad became your boss, so you slapped your boss across the face.” She stuffed a spoonful in her mouth. “And you can't officially be fired until you get your pink slip.”

“Damn,” I ate a spoonful of ice-cream, before gagging. “So I gotta call him and say I quit.”

Before Taylor could say anything, the door opened. Irene stepped in, pulling her mask off, covered in sweat. She completely ignored us and began to strip off her jumpsuit.

“Oh, yeah! Ice cream and a strip show, just what a girl needs!” Taylor hollered as she scarfed down her ice-cream.

Irene screeched and quickly covered herself with her disregard suit. “What are you two doing here?” She shouted.

“Being unemployed and proud!” Taylor grinned.

“Un...unemployed?” Irene dropped her suit in shock.

“Nice underwear.” Taylor muffled with a full mouth.

“You guys are kidding right?” She gave us a moment to go and shout, ‘Haha, we got you, surprise!’ but since that didn’t happen. “You guys got fired! We were so close to getting a new apartment and you get fired!” She pulled at her hair in frustration. “Taylor, ok, I get that, but you Jeanette? What did you do?”

“She made out with her boss, then slapped him.” Taylor grabbed her head in pain. “Brain freeze!”

Irene had a confused look on her face. “But Lilith’s a girl-You and Vlad?” She shouted.

“I didn’t make the first move, if that make it any better!” I placed the melting ice-cream on the coffee table. “Besides, I had no idea what was happening. At first I was yelling at him and pushing him away, but then he kissed me.”

“I-I don’t even know if those are bruises, or hickies, on your neck anymore.” Irene gripped her hair. "Just what were you thinking? Did Clockwork’s mission involve you kissing Vlad, or what?”

“I don’t even know what my fucking mission is!” I got up. “All the note said was to become Vlad's secretary assistant and that's it. What do you want me to say?” I raised my hands in frustration. “‘Oh yeah, my letter had a totally complex plan all written out for me. I just had to follow these easy steps to fuck up our life in this stupid cartoon!’” Falling to my knees, I finally broke down. “I just want to go home.”

“Oh, honey, we all do.” Taylor wrapped her arms around me, and shushed me. Rocking me back and forth, she rested her head on top of mine.

I heard Irene sigh over my sobbing. “Yeah, my letter didn't exactly say what I had to do.” She walked over to us and both me and Taylor. “I just thought working myself to exhaustion would take it all off my mind. But, if anything, I just thought of it more.” She pressed her face against my shoulder. “Why are we here? Are we ever going to go back home? Are we ever going to see are family again?”

I felt a lump grow in my throat. All I ever thought was about myself, never have I once thought about how the girls felt. I reached my arms out and hugged them. “I'm sorry,” I sobbed, “I'm sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Taylor kissed my forehead. “It's that asshole Clockwork’s fault we're stuck here.”

Irene laughed. “You know what, screw it.”

Taylor and I looked at her as if she lost her mind.

“Don‘t you get it guys? The reason why we're still here is because, we've been following his orders. If we stopped, he'd have no reason to keep us here.”

“Are you sure that'll work Irene?” Taylor asked.

“Let's switch places; Jeanette can take my place, I can Taylor’s place, and Taylor can take your place Jeanette.” She rubbed her hands together. “It’s fool proof.”

“I'm pretty sure it's not.” Taylor shook her head. “Last time you worked at a fast food restaurant, Irene, you set the microwave on fire, Jeanette hates working with weapons, and I'm pretty sure you need a pretty impressive resumé to become Vlad's secretary.”

Irene slumped and grabbed my unfinished ice-cream from the table. “If you need me, I'll be the sad sack in the tub.” She slowly got up and headed to the bathroom with the bowl.

As we heard the water running, the phone rang.

Taylor got up and went to answer it. “Hello?” Her expression dropped and she started biting her nails. “Errrrr…..” She covered the transmitter and looked at me. “Shit, it’s Vlad. What do I do?”

I froze, if I don't talk to him now, he could easily come over to talk face to face. He knows where we live! I just have to man up and tell him...tell him what? Oh crap, I'm screwed.

Pulling at my hair and standing up, I signaled Taylor to give me the phone.

She went back to talking to the phone. “Y-yeah, she's here...um, sure.”

As she finally passed it to me, I could hear my heart thumping through my ears. When I finally pressed my ear to the receiver, I could only manage to squeak a ‘hello.’

I heard Vlad sigh, “Ms. Velia, I need you.” Before I could say anything, he continued. “Without Rusebag, I'm left without a secretary. Look, being not only the mayor, but a multi business owner as well, Lilith always had me on schedule. It would highly difficult to find someone else-”

“You're kidding me right?” I scoffed. “You think I'll be coming back with that? You know what Vlad, you sound like a badly written script. If this morning's incident didn't make it clear enough, here it is in full force. I QUIT!” I slammed the phone down on the table for good measures before finally hanging up.

“Holy crap,” Taylor breathed, “holy crap, I can't believe you did that! “ A smile spread across her face. “I shouldn’t be happy, but we're both officially unemployed!” She squealed and hugged me. “I don’t get to go job hunting by myself!”

I sighed and hugged her back. I felt like I fixed and ruined everything at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Man it felt good typing this!


End file.
